The Day Before Christmas
by hidden manna
Summary: The Briefs and the Son families are celebrating the Christmas season like no other families are. Will they discover how Merry Their Christmas will be?
1. Chapter 1

**The Day Before Christmas**

Chapter 1 

Before going to Vidal's house so they can have breakfast and go to school together, Gohan had did instant transmission with Goten to the Briefs home, so Goten and Trunks can ride their bikes to school. After eating breakfast, the boys walk out of the house, took out there capsules, threw them to the ground and two bikes appear. They get on and quickly peddled off to school.

"Goten, after everyone went to bed, I went into the room where the Christmas presents were and I scanned five of them," said trunks. "I got the intergalactic force set and the four space bounty hunters action figures, which are from my dad and the other three presents had clothes and shoes in them that were from my grand parents. I'm sure if I had of scan some more of my presents, I would have found the bounty hunters space station."

"Those things weren't on your Christmas list and you wouldn't have never found out you had them until you scanned your presents Trunks."

"Yeah and this is the second Christmas that I have seen some of my Christmas presents before I open them and my mom and dad haven't suspected a thing and they never will. What did you get for Christmas Goten?"

"I got a remote control robot and a race track set from my mom and dad. I didn't want to look at the other two presents that were from Gohan and Vidal and, I almost got caught."

"Why Goten?" he asks, with a frown on his face. "Did you use the invisibility wrist brace I gave you?"

"Yeah but it didn't work."

"Did you press the turn on key I told you about?"

"Yeah but the wrist brace must have been broken because Gohan seen me standing at the closet door where the presents were in. Lucky for me I didn't have my hand on the door knob or he would have said something to me like he did last year, when he seen me coming out of the storage room in the garage."

"That doesn't mean anything Goten. Hopefully he didn't get suspicious. I need to check your invisibility wrist brace to see why it doesn't work because; I didn't have a problem with the invisibility wrist brace that I was wearing. I put a lot of work in creating those wrist braces... with moms help of course but there still shouldn't be anything wrong with yours."

The two boys ride up to the bike wracks at their school and their two friends Naoko and Myung-Dae, Oko and Dae for short, were waiting for them.

"What did you guys get?" Ask Oko in excitement.

"Yeah! What presents did you guys get?" ask Dae in excitement also.

"I got a remote control robot, a race car track set, which included the cars. I didn't see what was in my other two presents." Said Goten smiling.

"I scan more than ten presents but the one I wanted to tell you guys about is, the T, Rex Forty Air Cycle with a red bow on it!" He said jumping up and down in excitement.

"You're serious!" Said the three boys being thrilled about what Trunks told them.

"Why didn't you tell me Trunks?" Ask Goten.

"I wanted to surprise you guys with the good news." He said smiling.

"In other words, you wanted to brag." Said Goten frowning.

"Wow, you're so lucky trunks." Said Oko smiling at him.

"I wish my parents were able to afford to get me a T, Rex Forty Air Cycle." Said Dae.

"I'm a Brief, we can afford to buy anything and, I'm going to ride my new air cycle to school tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!" said the three boys looking shock.

"Trunks, how are you going to do that?" Ask Goten wondering. "You wont be able to get away with that."

"Yes I can." He takes out a device and shows it to them. "I call this my instant cloning gadget. I'm going to clone my air cycle and none of my peoples will ever know it's gone. I'm a genius."

"Yeah Trunks, this is a great idea." said Dae looking amazed.

"You are definitely a genius." Said Oko.

"Trunks, are you sure that you can get away with this?" Ask Goten being unsure. "What if something's wrong with that gadget?"

"I help create this device with my grandfather and it was tested over and over again to make sure there was nothing wrong with it. Believe me, I wouldn't use this thing if it couldn't be trusted to work."

"I hope you're right Trunks." Said Goten.

"You'll find out tomorrow." Said Trunks smiling at Goten.

Meanwhile at the Briefs house, Vegeta and Bulma were having a heated conversation.

"I will not put on this stupid outfit woman!" Shouted Vegeta.

"Vegeta, I would never ask you to do this if it wasn't an emergency!" Shouted Bulma.

"I don't care Bulma! I'm a warrior not a fat blob that yells, ho ho ho, sitting on a sleigh with eight animals pulling him!"

"Vegeta! Stop thinking of yourself for once and think about those hundreds of kids who will miss out on seeing Santa Claus on Christmas Eve if its announced that he's not coming! I don't want to tell those kids that Santa was sick and he couldn't come, which is not the truth."

"Then tell them the truth, that Santa wouldn't come because he's a money hungry dope!"

"Vegeta!"

"It's true! The idiot wanted more money, you refuse to give it to him and he walks off!" Goku and Chi-Chi walk into the living room.

"Hey guys," Greeted Goku.

"Kakarot! Take this!" He throws the outfit at him. "Now, there's your stupid Santa Claus!" He storms out the living room.

"Excuse me Goku and Chi-Chi... Vegetaaaa!" Bulma storms quickly after him.

"What's up with them?" said Chi-Chi.

Cursing and crashing noises came from the kitchen. Goku and Chi-Chi look towards the kitchen but didn't do anything because; they knew that this was normal for Bulma and Vegeta.

"Woman! Have you lost your mind? You'll kill me with that blasted meat thing!" Shouted Vegeta from the kitchen.

"Then I'll just revive you back with the Dragon Balls!" Shouted Bulma from the kitchen. Then the cursing and crashing noises start up again.

"Goku, how long do you think there fight will last this time?" ask Chi-Chi.

"I don't know Chi-Chi." He holds up the Santa Claus outfit. "I guess it all depends on what the fight is about.

Bulma comes storming out of the kitchen, into the living room and towards the front door.

"Lets go Chi-Chi, see you later Goku."

"Bye." Said Chi-Chi quickly kissing Goku, then hurries to catch up with Bulma.

Goku quickly goes into the kitchen to talk with Vegeta and finds him putting a lot of food on a platter and looking like he's been through warfare.

"Are we still going to spar Vegeta?"

"Of course kakarot! Nothing will ever keep me from doing that!" He gulps down the last of his food and drink. "Let's go." They both leave the house and walk towards the gravity room.

"I know your dying kakarot to ask about the Santa Claus outfit." Said Vegeta smirking at him. "But don't ask because I don't want to talk about it."

"Find with me, I'm just here to spar with you," said Goku smiling.

"Liar." Said Vegeta smirking at him.

Suddenly, they both sense something really strong coming towards the earth.

"Aah, looks like someone's coming to earth." Said goku smiling and looking up at the sky. "And they're really strong.

"You talk like it's nothing kakarot."

"If they were evil Vegeta, we would have sense it."

"Don't be fooled kakarot, they could be disguising themselves."

"I seriously doubt that, there they are." said Goku, seeing them in the sky. "It looks like they are on a sleigh... with eight reindeer?"

"This can't be real!" said Vegeta looking shock and watching them land on the ground. The three elves got out of the sleigh and walk over towards Goku and Vegeta.

"Merry Christmas." Greeted the three elves smiling from ear to ear.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Day Before Christmas**

**Chapter 2 **

"Merry Christmas." Greeted the three elves. "Our names are... Bingo, Dingo, Amigo and we are from the North Pole with an urgent message for a Saiyan warrior name Goku."

"I'm Goku, what is the message?"

"Santa Claus has been kidnap by his enemy, The Toy Maker." Said the three elves.

"Who is this toy maker?" Ask Vegeta being curious.

"He's an elf that creates toys and was once Santa's best friend but became his enemy, when he created toys that would manipulate children and would eventually get them to steal money from there parents and send it to him." Said the three elves. "The Toy Maker was banished from the North Pole and threatened to take revenge on our leader. Now he's fulfilled what he said... please help save Santa!"

"Yes I'll help!" said Goku, looking serious.

"Kakarot! You can't be serious!" shouted Vegeta, with a shock look. "There is no Santa Claus!"

"Yes there is!" Shouted the three elves with a frown.

"Shut up you pointy eared fools! Kakarot! I don't believe anything that they are saying! You are being set up by an enemy!"

"Why would any of my enemies use three elves that work for Santa Claus?"

"Because they know you would be stupid enough to fall for something like this!"

"You're mean!" Said the three elves frowning at Vegeta. "You defiantly will see lots of coal this Christmas!"

"Coal this, you three ugly, talking simultaneously trolls!" Shouted Vegeta as he quickly powers up to blast them.

They quickly power up. "We're not trolls!" Shouted the elves in anger. Vegeta and the elves shoot at each other. When the smoke starts to slowly clear, Goku was in his super saiyan three form standing in-between them and holding in each hand there power blast, then he crushes them.

"Enough of this! We need to save Santa Claus!"

At the Hangout restaurant, Gohan, Vidal, Erasa and Sharpener were waiting for there food.

"Vidal, why are you not having alcohol at your party?" Ask Sharpener looking shocked. "I hope it's not because of what happen with Kemp."

"Yes it is and thank God no one was killed, including Kemp." Said Vidal, looking serious.

"Yeah but unfortunately for Kemp, he's in a wheel chair for the rest of his life." Said Gohan.

"It's hard to believe a smart guy like Kemp, aloud alcohol to ruin his life." Said Erasa, looking sad. "But anyway, Vidal, I'm all for you not having alcohol at your Christmas party."

"Me to." said Gohan agreeing with Erasa.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this from you guys!" Said an unhappy Sharpener. "We are in college now and alcohol is not for the immature and Kemp is one of them."

"You are so mean Sharpener! Kemp is your friend!" Said Gohan, frowning at him. "How can you say that about him?"

"Look, he was warned constantly about not drinking and driving. So he paid the price for being stupid."

"Vidal," said Erasa tapping her, "isn't that Eastlyn, the new girl from England coming this way?"

"Yeah, she's really pretty." Said Vidal. "And, there goes Angela and her entourage of clones approaching Eastlyn. That is so high school, she really needs to get a life."

"And so does her entourage." Said Erasa.

"Well, I better go get Eastlyn." Said sharpener, getting up to leave.

"Sharpener, she's not the saving type." Said Gohan. "I have three classes with her and from what I've seen; she can take care of herself."

"Gohan's right Sharpener, she's no damsel in distress type." Said Vidal.

"I agree," said Erasa.

"I didn't say I was going to save her." Said Sharpener leaving the table.

"Sharpener usually gets the girl, except for Vidal of course. I wonder will he be able to charm Eastlyn." Said Erasa smiling.

"We'll soon find out." said Gohan. Sharpener walks up to Eastlyn and immediately Angela who standing with Eastlyn starts talking to him.

"Hi Sharpener." She squeezes herself in between them. "I'll be your date for Vidal's Christmas party. You can pick me up Saturday at seven."

"I don't think so." Said Sharpener quickly snatching her from between them and throws her like a rag doll, then she lands inside a huge aquarium of snapping turtles. The turtles start snapping Angela and she tries beating them off of her, and at the same time, her entourage tries to get her out the aquarium.

"I'm Sharpener, what is your name?"

"My name is Eastlyn." She said smiling. "I was coming to you guys table to give Gohan his book he left in networking class, before I was ambush by those sextuplets."

"Cool, I was on my way over, to ask you to come join us." He said with a smile.

"That is so sweet of you; sure, I'll join you guys." She said smiling. They walk back over and joined everyone at the table.

"Hi guys, thanks for having me over." Said Eastlyn smiling at everyone at the table.

"Sure," said the three of them. Vidal and Erasa smirk at each other being impressed at Sharpeners swiftness at getting Eastlyn to come over.

"Gohan, you left your book in networking class." She said handing him the book. "We have that huge test next month and I'm sure you didn't want to miss out on studying for it.

He takes the book from her. "Thanks Eastlyn," said Gohan feeling relieved. "You're a life saver; I thought I put this in my briefcase."

"I thought you did to," said Erasa, looking confused.

"I found it on the floor in the classroom. You had already left school before I got a chance to give it to you. Anyway, I was getting ready to leave this restaurant, when I saw you sitting at the table and I was on my way over when I was stop."

"Well I'm glad you brought it to Gohan," said Vidal smiling.

"I was glad to do it." Eastlyn looks at her watch and her eyes widen. "Oh my gosh! I've got to go!"

"I'll walk you to your car... that's if you're driving a car." Said Sharpener.

"No, I'm catching the bus. I don't have a car."

"Then I'll walk you to the bus stop."

"Okay, thanks. See you guys in school tomorrow."

"Bye." said Gohan, Vidal and Erasa at the same time. Sharpener and Eastlyn walk away from the table and out of the restaurant.

"Thanks for walking me to the bus stop Sharpener."

"It was my pleasure. Gohan's girlfriend Vidal is having a Christmas party this Saturday and I wanted you to be my date for it."

"Yes, I'll be your date, huh,"

Seeing her bus coming, she quickly takes Sharpeners hand and writes in his palm her cellphone number and address. "Sorry for doing that. I hope you can understand my fast writing... Call me!" she gets on the bus.

"I sure will." said sharpener with a smirk.

That night at the Briefs mansion, Trunks is talking on the phone with Goten.

"Trunks, I still think it's a bad idea for you to clone your T-Rex Air Cycle."

"I don't and since my parents are not here and my grand parents are glued to the TV, it's the perfect time do this, see you at school Goten." Trunks gets off the phone with Goten and leaves his room then quickly goes down the hallway to the door of the room with the Christmas presents, then unlocks the door. Trunks goes into the room, push the button on his invisibility wrist brace and became invisible. He walks over to his air cycle and zaps it with the instant cloning device and another T-Rex Air Cycle appears next to it.

"Great!" He said with excitement. "Now, to take my air cycle back to my bedroom." Suddenly, the door was being unlocked and he zaps his cycle to become invisible. His grand parents walk in with more presents and put them down.

"I can't wait to see the look on Trunks face when he gets his air cycle." Said grandmother smiling.

"Me to." Said grandfather smiling but before they leave the room, Trunks who was still invisible zooms pass them with his air cycle almost knocking his grandparents down.

"What was that?" ask grandfather shivering and holding on to his wife. "That was really windy and cold."

"Maybe, the windows open." Said grandmother shivering and holding on to her husband. Trunks got to his bedroom door, and slowly open it. He enters inside the room and slowly closes his door. He turns around and sees his dad in his room.

"Oh no." said Trunks softly whispering to himself. "If my dad senses me, I'm toast, I better hide my power."

Vegeta turned around after sensing Trunks power lowering. "Trunks!" Shouted Vegeta. Vegeta starts walking towards Trunks way. This scares Trunks but just before Vegeta gets to him, Bulma calls him.

"Vegeta!" Goku's here!"

"What does Kakarot want now? Urgh!" Growl Vegeta, as he storms out of the room, then slams the door behind him. Trunks and his air cycle became visible again and he sighs with relief that he didn't get caught.

"Boy that was a close one but it was all worth it. Now I get to show off my bike tomorrow." He said with a sinister smile on his face.

Down stairs in the living room, Goku and Vegeta were having a discussion.

"Vegeta, you need not to be selfish. This is Santa Claus," said Goku smiling. "He's the man who spreads good cheer to everyone in the whole world."

"You have been deceived! There is no such thing as Santa Claus! I have never seen him come to my house to deliver gifts! Have you ever seen him Kakarot?" he asks with sarcasm.

"No but that doesn't mean he's not a real person." He said looking serious. "Besides, Santa only comes when everyone is asleep."

"Kakarot, it shouldn't matter if I'm sleep or awake, if he's real, I should have seen him but I didn't."

"He probably wanted you to be asleep, before he came into your house." Said Goku.

"Why does he need to wait until I go to sleep?" He said angrily. "This conversation is stupid! Look kakarot, I'm not going to the North Pole with you!"

"Okay Vegeta but what if Santa Claus is real, you are going to miss the fight of the century because you refuse to believe." said Goku trying to be convincing. "I never thought the day would come that you would refuse to fight... oh well." Goku walks away.

Vegeta quickly steps in front of Goku and grabs him by the collar. "I never refuse an opportunity to fight but I refuse to believe there's a Santa Claus!"

"Does this mean you're going with me to the North Pole?" Ask Goku with a goofy smiling.

"Of course that's what it means and get that stupid look off your face! You're a dead man Kakarot if there's not a fight!"

"Oh trust me Vegeta, there will be." He said with a smirk. Goku put his two fingers to his forehead to do instant transmission and they both disappear and reappear at the North Pole outside of Santa Claus mansion.

"Here we are at Santa Claus home and workshop." Said Goku, with a smile.

"This shows even more that he's not real!" Said Vegeta with a frown. "How can he have a mansion, when he only does this job once a year? I'm telling you Kakarot, it's a trap!"

"Vegeta, it's not a trap." Said Goku looking serious. Suddenly they both sense an evil presence.

"Santa's enemy is here." said Goku.

"Show your self!" shouted Vegeta.

"I sure will." Said the sinister voice, then The Toy Maker appears. "Saiyan warriors, this should be fun."

See what happens next in chapter 3. Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing of Dragon ball Z nor do I ever want to. I only own the characters I made up in this story.**

**The Day Before Christmas**

**Chapter 3.**

"Saiyan warriors, this should be fun. Welcome to the North Pole, to bad I have to get rid of you." said The Toy Maker sinisterly and forming snowballs with the movement of his hands. He quickly has the snowballs thrown at Vegeta and Goku. The snowballs hit them and Vegeta becomes furious. He wipes the snow off his face.

"You can't be serious!" Shouted Vegeta. "Snowballs! Is that all you got little man?"

"No," said The Toy Maker folding his arms with a sinister smile. "Watch this."

Instantly they became fossilized inside a block of ice.

"Aaah!" Yelled, Goku and Vegeta as they started to beat on the fossilized wall. They transform into Super Saiyan two and tried to use there powers to get out but it didn't work. All that did was cause them to knock themselves into each other. The Toy Maker glided quickly over to them.

"You fools! What made you think by coming here that you would be able to defeat me? You've seen for yourselves how useless it is to try! Anyway, I call this technique, my snowball, iced, fossil attack. "I hit a not so lucky soul with a snow ball and, they become a fossil inside a block of ice...very clever if I say so myself."

"What have you done with Santa Claus?" Ask Goku in anger. "You will not get away with this!"

"Oh please, that is so original. Look Saiyan! Santa's army of one trillion elves, The NPPD, his body guards, his security system and even Mrs. Claus couldn't stop me! So what makes you believe that you can? It's over! Prepare to sleep with the fishes and I do mean that literally!"

The Toy Maker swiftly lifts them up off of the ground with the movement of his hands and sends them off flying. They land into the Arctic Ocean and instantly sink to the bottom. Vegeta and Goku beat continuously on the fossilized wall in there super saiyan two forms but it still doesn't break.

"We've got to get out of this icy, fossilized prison Kakarot!" Said Vegeta, shivering. "I didn't come all of this way, to be beaten by a badly dressed elf!"

"If we were just totally iced," said Goku. shivering. "Then it wouldn't be a problem to get out but he said we are fossils inside of ice. This is the reason why we can't break it."

"I'm aware of that Kakarot!" Said an irritated Vegeta. A thought comes to Goku.

"Since we can't break it, I'll fire up this baby, by becoming Super Saiyan Three and melt us out!" said Goku in excitement as he starts to transform.

"No!" Said Vegeta, as he quickly knocks Goku upside the head to stop him from transforming. Goku hits the floor fast and hard. "You idiot! We are historical relics now! You'll kill us both!" Goku gets up off the floor and was furious.

"You didn't have to hit me!" Shouted Goku, lightly rubbing the huge throbbing bump on his head. "I didn't realize we would be killed Vegeta!"

"Ughh!" Growl Vegeta, becoming more annoyed after Gokus response.

"Looks like I have to call for the elves." Said Goku, with a serious look on his face.

"Elves?" Ask Vegeta, frowning. "How can they help us?"

"Just believe Vegeta." Said Goku, closing his eyes and begins to contact the three elves telepathically.

"Bingo, Dingo, Amigo, this is Goku! We are fossils inside of a block of ice at the bottom of the Arctic Ocean. We need your help now!" Instantly, the three elves heard Goku's cry for help and immediately used there powers to bring Goku and Vegeta inside of Santa's mansion where they were with Mrs. Claus. The three elves zap Vegeta and Goku out of there icy, fossilized prison.

"We see The Toy Maker used the snowball, iced, fossil attack." Said the three elves. "That's one of his most deadly attacks. No one is able to move once they've been fossilized but you both were moving.

"Saiyans are not like other life forms." said Vegeta, with haughty attitude.

"When was the last time you seen The Toy Maker, before he kidnapped your husband?" ask Goku.

"It was one year ago, when he came dressed as a female librarian at our annual costume party."

"A badly dressed female librarian." Said the three elves cringing from remembering how he looked.

"Yes he was badly dressed." Said Mrs. Claus, cringing as well from the memory of it. "He was immediately recognized and exposed because of it.

He let it be known to my husband and to everyone at the party that as easy as it was to get into the party undetected, it will be the same when he comes for my husband."

"I don't understand something." Said Vegeta looking confused. "Since he was easily recognized and exposed at the party, then how was he able to get pass security at your front door? You obviously have weaklings for security."

"That's not true!" Said Mrs. Claus, becoming angry with Vegeta. "We have the best security there is in all of the North Pole! Obviously, you must be weak! You let The Toy Maker fossilize you into a block of ice!"

"Woman, you have no idea who you're talking to!" said Vegeta with a menacing smirk.

"Vegeta! Don't say it!" Goku said with a frown.

"I'm Prince Vegeta!" He said with pride ignoring Goku. "The Prince Of All Saiyans!"

"That means nothing to me!" said Mrs. Claus, getting more irritated with Vegeta. "Goku is the Saiyan I was told about, not you! And it looks like he can't help us. I'm sorry for wasting your time Goku, goodbye." She sadly starts to walk away. "Bingo, Dingo, Amigo, please walk them to the front door."

"What? Mrs. Claus! Please reconsider!" said the three elves trying to change her mind. Mrs. Claus walks out of the room and the three elves quickly trail behind her.

"This was a waste of time Kakarot. Let's go."

"We can't go just yet Vegeta, what if Mrs. Claus changes her mind? I thought you wanted to fight."

"I do but I'm not waiting for Mrs. Claus. I had already decided to go after that troll myself."

"He's an elf." Said Goku giving him a look.

"Whatever Kakarot! No one fossilizes me inside of a block of ice and runs off like a coward! Obviously, he must have heard about me as well and decided to use one of his best attacks knowing that was the only way he could stop me!"

"I seriously doubt that Vegeta." Said Goku, smirking and shaking his head. The three elves quickly walk up to Goku and Vegeta.

"Goku, somehow we'll get Mrs. Claus to change her mind. We'll contact you telepathically when she does."

"What's going to happen now?" ask Goku, looking concern. "We can't just let time go by without doing something! Christmas Eve's in one week! A lot of children are going to be disappointed if Santa doesn't show up with there presents! Something has to be done!" A thought comes to Goku.

"I've got it! I'll talk to you later my elf friends! Let's go Vegeta!"

"What are you going to do?" Ask the three elves in curiosity. Goku didn't answer them but put his two fingers to his head and disappeared with Vegeta.

The next morning, Trunks was landing his T, Rex Air Cycle at school where the bike racks were and everyone that was paying attention including his friends Goten, Oko and Dae were in awe. A huge crowd of kids ran up to Trunks when he landed.

"Trunks, what a cool air cycle!" said the first boy.

"Yeah man, can I ride." Said the second boy.

"Naw dude, he's going to let me ride first!" Said the third boy frowning.

"I'll be your girlfriend Trunks if you give me a ride to school." Said the girl batting her eyelids.

"Thanks! Nope! Na ah! And, no way user girl! You definitely won't be getting on my ride!" The three children storm away saying not nice words to Trunks and he ignored them. After Goten, Dae and Oko seen the crowd of kids moved away from Trunks, they walk up to him.

"Hi Trunks, said the three boys one after the other.

"Hey! What took you guys so long to get here?"

"We couldn't get through the mob of screaming kids that wanted to get on your air cycle." Said Goten being sarcastic.

"Yeah man and they were treating you like a celebrity." Said Oko.

"We'll, really I am one." Said Trunks, with a conceited attitude.

"Not really, your grandparents and mom are the ones who are the celebrities." Said Dae, with a serious look.

"Do I hear a little jealousy in those voices guys?" ask Trunks, with a smirk.

"No Trunks! We are your friends!" Goten said in anger. "Let's go guys." The three boys walk away feeling hurt.

"Goten, Oko, Dae, wait!..Ughh!" Growl Trunks as he runs after them. He catches up with his friends and gets in front of them.

"Look! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said that! You guys forgive me?"

"Yeah," said the three boys all at the same time, changing there sad look to a smile.

"Group hug!" Said Goten loudly with a goofy grin.

"No!" Said Trunks loudly and moving back. "No group hugs! High fives, I can do that." The four boys gave each other high fives and walk away together.

Over at Orange Star College, Sharpener was standing along with his two friends Grey and Ham in the lobby talking.

"Tomorrow is the last day of school and we are out for three weeks! Yeah!" Said Ham, in excitement as he starts doing the cabbage patch.

"Dude, that dance is so eighties," said Grey giving him a look. "Why don't you break dance or something."

"Because that's the only dance he knows how to do obviously." Said Sharpener jokingly with a smirk.

"And speaking of dance." said Ham, as he cabbage patch his way over to Sharpener. "Who's the lucky lady Sharpener that's going with you to Videls Christmas party this Saturday? Is it Nana, Qing or Oki?"

"Or, is your little red phone book of gorgeous babes going to tell you?" Ask Grey with a smirk.

"I'm taking Eastlyn to Videls Christmas party." Sharpener said gladly with a smile.

"Eastlyn?" Said his two friends right away and looking at each other in shock.

"Are you talking about that new girl from England?" Ask Grey, with a nauseating look on his face.

"The girl is not your type." Said Ham, giving Sharpener a look.

"Okay, what's up?" Sharpener asks both of his friends with a frown. "Why don't you guys like Eastlyn?"

"She's weird; I mean she's gorgeous and all but weird." Said Ham, looking bothered.

"She likes to have mice as her pets and collects dead butterfly wings." Said Grey, cringing.

"Plus she lives in a run down neighborhood and you know what that means." Said Ham.

"She's broke!" said Grey and Ham at the same time.

"So, there are a lot of gorgeous girls that are broke and have mice for pets, and collect dead butterfly wings." Said Sharpener cringing as he was saying this. Gohan, Videl and Erasa walk up to the three of them and Videl over heard a little bit of what Sharpener was saying.

"What's up about dead butterfly wings?" ask Videl looking bothered.

"That Eastlyn collects them." Said Grey.

"Plus has mice for pets." Said Ham with a nauseating look on his face. "That's just gross and she's Sharpeners date to take to your Christmas party this Saturday?"

"My advise to you dude, is to dump her and open up your red phone book and let it speak to you." Said Grey as he starts to look at his watch. "We've got to go Ham; it's almost time for our class. Think about it man, see ya."

They both walk away and leaving Sharpener with questions in his mind about Eastlyn.

"I hope you're not going to listen to them Sharpener, even if what they say is true." Said Videl with a stern voice.

"Yeah man, that doesn't make her not dateable." Said Gohan, looking serious.

"Don't miss out on having a good time with a nice girl because she's different." Said Erasa with a smile. Eastlyn walks into the schools lobby and sees Gohan, Erasa, Videl and Sharpener and walks over to them.

"Hey there guys." Greeted Eastlyn with a smile.

"Hi Eastlyn, what's up?" Greeted Sharpener, along with Gohan, Videl and Erasa.

"I thought I was going to be late for school because my bus was late." Said Eastlyn, smiling and feeling relieved.

"Where do you live, I can take you home today." Said Sharpener with a smile."

"That's sweet of you Sharpener but that's okay, I don't mind taking the bus. Well, I'm off to class... oh, I almost forgot." She hands Gohan his small tape recorder. "I found this on the ground on my way in here. "You should check and see if you have a hole in your briefcase, see ya!" She walks away. Gohan checks his briefcase and finds no hole on it.

"How in the world did my tape recorder get out of my briefcase?" Said Gohan looking puzzled. "Oh well, I'll just have to be more careful."

"You had your briefcase overloaded again Gohan." Said Videl, giving him a look. "You were going through it before we came into the lobby and it most likely fell out and you didn't realize it."

"True, he said scratching his head and looking at his watch. "It's almost time for my class, see you guys later in World Literature." Gohan kisses Videl and walks away. Videl, Sharpener and Erasa say there goodbyes and go there separate ways. Erasa can't get Eastlyn out of her mind.

"First she finds his book and now his tape recorder. I don't want to put something there that isn't but I wonder did Eastlyn go inside Gohan's briefcase and took out his book and tape recorder to make it look like he misplaced them, because she likes him?" She said softly to herself.

The school bell rings to end the day at Orange Star Elementary School and a mass of children came busting through the doors and running down the stairs, which included, Oko, Goten, Trunks and Dae.

"One more day guys and we are out of school for two weeks." Said Oko, smiling.

"Yeah, no homework, no pop quizzes." Said Dae, smiling also.

"Not having to get up early and most important," said Goten jumping high off the steps and lands to the ground on his feet. "Getting up on Christmas morning, to open up presents from Santa Claus."

"Goten, there is no Santa Claus. "You know that, your parents are the ones who buy you the presents. The presents that you seen in the closet are there because, your parents, Gohan and Videl bought them."

"No, Santa Claus elves delivered them early. Gohan told me when he was little, he had seen a Christmas present with his name on it. Mom and dad told him, they had Santa's elves deliver the presents early but they still had to wait to open there presents on Christmas, after Santa left the house."

"Goten!" He said giving him an I can't believe what I'm hearing look. "Your parents can't talk to Santa Claus elves because they don't exist!"

"Yes they do exist!" said Goten, with a frown.

"Whatever Goten! And why would Santa Claus need to come to your house since the elves already delivered the presents? Not saying Santa Claus is real but it wouldn't make any since for him to come!" said Trunks sternly.

"Yes it would, he needed to get the milk and cookies that mom left for him." He said with a goofy smile.

"You are such a baby Goten!" said Trunks in frustration. "Well, I know none of my Christmas presents came from Santa Claus, especially my..." Trunks went ballistic. "Where's my biiike!"

On King Kais planet, King Kai, bubbles and Gregory were on the roof of the house putting up Christmas decorations.

"King Kai sir, wouldn't the train look better on this side." He said pointing to the left side of the roof." It makes the train look like it's going up a hill.

"Ooo! Ooo!" agreed bubbles.

"Umm, sounds interesting." Said King Kai with his hands clamp behind his back and starts making his way over in the direction to see what Gregory was telling him about.

Then suddenly Goku and Vegeta appeared in front of King Kai and it nearly scaring him off of the roof. Gregory and bubbles quickly grab King Kai and pulled him back on the roof before he completely fell off. King Kai gets up and storms over to Goku and Vegeta.

"Goku! I've repeatedly told you not to do that!" yelled King Kai.

"Sorry King Kai but this is an emergency! Santa Claus has been kidnap by this elf called, The Toy Maker!" King Kai gasps for breath.

"No! Not The Toy Maker!" said King Kai with a fearful look.

See what happens next in Chapter 4. Please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing of Dragon Ball Z.**

**The Day Before Christmas**

**Chapter 4.**

"No! Not The Toy Maker!" Gasp King Kai, trembling with a fearful look. "This is just awful! Poor Santa Claus."

"King Kai, is he worse than any enemy we've faced?" Ask Goku with a serious intense look.

"Where is the rat located, so when I get him, I will beat him like a piñata!" said Vegeta strongly with a wild look.

"I don't know, I never heard of him. Heh! Heh! Heh! Heh!" Goku and Vegeta fell backwards after what King Kai had said. Vegeta became very angry and he instantly gets up into King Kais face.

"You overstuffed walrus! I'll..."

"No Vegeta!" Yelled Goku, as he swiftly Snatches Vegeta away from King Kai. "King Kai please, this is serious. We don't have time to be joking around!"

"Alright, alright, already...lighten up." Said King Kai with a frown. "This is the Christmas season. Don't you guys know how to be merry?"

"Not while Santa Claus has been taken hostage!" Said Goku with a troubled look. "Kids all over the world are going to be sad if Santa Claus doesn't come! Please King Kai; I need your help to find Santa Claus!"

"Ugh!" Growl Vegeta, being impatient. "Let's go Kakarot; he's not going to help!"

"On the contrary Vegeta, I maybe able to help you guys out." Said King Kai with a smile.

"Okay, That woman..."

"Mrs. Claus Vegeta." Said Goku interrupting to correct Vegeta but he ignores Goku.

"Said one year ago that elf was at there costume party, dressed as a female librarian."

"One year ago I went to Santa Claus costume party. Santa definitely knows how to party but anyway, I wasn't there long but I do recall walking towards the front door to leave, when I accidentally step on a female librarians foot or may I say, his foot and he said swear words to me I wouldn't dare repeat. He also looked terrible in that dress and high hilled shoes." Said King Kai.

"That was him," said Goku as he continued talking. "Mrs. Claus said he was in that kind of costume and came undetected and reminded them all about the threat he made to take revenge on Santa Claus. What I'm asking you is can you find where The Toy Maker has Santa Claus?"

"I'm surprise that you didn't do this yourself. Remember when you were looking for the new planet that the Nameks were on and you used instant transmission to find them, do the same thing but remember if The Toy Maker can sense power levels, you might in up bringing him to you and Vegeta and that could be dangerous."

"Let him come!" Vegeta said loudly, with a smirk. "I'm not afraid of him! The only thing so far we need to watch out for is that snowball, iced, fossil attack."

"Snowball, iced, fossil attack?" ask King Kai looking puzzled.

"It's the attack The Toy Maker used against us. It took the help of Santa's elves to get us out of it." Said Goku.

"So you've both have already encountered him. Ooh, be careful because I don't believe that is the only severe attack he has."

"Yeah, we were told that is one of his most deadly attacks." Said Goku. "Anyway King Kai, thanks for reminding me of something I could do myself, see ya." Goku put his two fingers to his head, and then he and Vegeta disappeared off King Kais roof and reappeared at a secluded area in the mountains where no people or animals lived.

"Kakarot! why we are here? I don't want to spar with you!"

"We are not here to spar Vegeta. If The Toy Maker can sense power levels, we are about to find out, when I speak with Santa Claus and hopefully that will bring The Toy Maker to us." Goku closes his eyes and starts to concentrate on finding where Santa Claus is. Suddenly he finds him and starts talking to him telepathically.

"Santa, this is Goku."

"The Saiyan Goku?" ask Santa talking back to him with his mind.

"Yes sir. I'm aware that the toy maker has you held hostage in the basement of his mansion. Me and another Saiyan name Vegeta are coming to rescue you."

"Don't! He's..."

"Shut up you overweight fool!" yelled the toy maker in his mind to Santa, as he knocks the tied up plump man out the chair. The toy maker starts doing harm to Santa Claus. Goku heard the evil tyrant hurting him and he became furious. Goku put his two fingers to his forehead and he disappears with Vegeta and reappeared in a virtual world place.

"Where are we Kakarot?"

"I don't know. It's definitely not in the toy makers' mansion. The Toy Maker did this to keep us from rescuing Santa Claus. This place looks like one of Goten's video games."

As Goku and Vegeta were checking out where they were, Vegeta becomes shocked after noticing how different they look.

"What in the cosmos has happen to our bodies? Is this sorcery?" ask Vegeta looking wide-eyed and toughing his face and body.

"It's called being virtualized." Said The Toy Maker firmly as he appeared. "Welcome to my virtual world and I see you haven't learned much since you've been on this planet but what should I expect from a mandrill, which means monkey for you who are uneducated."

"Kakarot! Let me take this fool down! There's no need for the both of us to fight this runt, and by the way, runt means short and physically weak, which also means, there's not a snowball of a chance for you!" Yelled Vegeta as he instantly becomes Super Saiyan two.

"I love it when morons like you make fun of us little people, it just give us opportunity to show how powerful we are!" He powers up.

"Take this Saiyan! Eighties, retro, disaster blast!" The Toy Makers' blast came towards Vegeta really fast and he dodges it and the blast hits Goku and instantly he became a person from the eighties era.

"Yo homeys, what's happening?" Said Goku, with a flop hairstyle, wearing a checkerboard outfit with shoes to match and was doing The German Smurf.

"What in the!" Shouted Vegeta, looking stun. "Kakarot! Stop that at once! You're a warrior for heavens sake!"

"Not any more." Said The Toy Maker with a sinister grin. "Now he's in the past... forever! And you're going to join him as I had planned."

"I doubt that... now die!" Yelled Vegeta as he quickly starts shooting strong energy blast at The Toy Maker and The Toy Maker does the same back to Vegeta.

While Vegeta and The Toy Maker were fighting, Goku was trying his best to get free but couldn't. It was even harder for him to transform into Super Saiyan three but he kept on trying. Then finally, he was able to break through and become Super Saiyan three and went after The Toy Maker. Sensing that Goku had transform and was rapidly coming that way, Vegeta stops fighting with The Toy Maker then quickly moves out of the way. The Toy Maker seeing Goku coming started rapidly shooting stronger energy blast at him but with each hit that Goku received, he kept on coming. So The Toy Maker stops shooting at Goku.

"That's impossible!" Shouted The Toy Maker looking surprised and scratched his head.

"He not only broke free from my eighties retro disaster attack, my energy draining blast are not stopping him!" Goku was coming his way like a bullet at full force and was just about to ram him until he disappeared. The Toy Maker who had already crouch down and thinking that Goku was going to slam into him, stood up and look around for Goku. Unexpectedly, The Toy Maker got a tap on the shoulder and he turned around. Goku immediately snatch The Toy Maker, threw him up in the air and kick him. This sent The Toy Maker flying like he was a jet plane and Goku disappeared and reappeared way ahead of The Toy Maker then kicked him back over in the direction he just kicked him from. This became like a ping pong match but in zoom mode. Goku was doing this so fast, Vegeta couldn't keep up with him.

"Show off." Said Vegeta smirking. "Enough already Kakarot! Make him give you Santa Claus and let's go!"

"I don't think so!" said The Toy Maker after finding a way to get from Goku and he instantly disappears.

"Darn it! He got away!" Said Goku feeling disappointed. Goku flies back over to Vegeta.

"You had him Kakarot and you let him get away!" he said in anger.

"Sorry Vegeta, I didn't think he would get away."

"This is not over with Saiyan!" Said the voice of The Toy Maker. "Pick a place and I shall meet you and your comrade there with Santa Claus."

"Fine!" Said Goku boldly with a smirk. "But how will you know where I'm at? And when I get there?

"I have my ways of finding out things. Heh! Heh! Heh!" Said The Toy Maker with a hideous laugh and his voice fade away.

"Looks like the elf couldn't stand being beat and wants a rematch. Aah!" Groan Vegeta moving his injured arm with a grin. "This is one rematch he'll regret."

"I hope so." said Goku as he looks over at Vegetas arm. "Let's go see Dende, so he can heal that injured arm of yours.

And hour later after school, Trunks came home with Goten and the two boys ran upstairs into Trunks bedroom.

"Goten, who could have stolen my air cycle? We look everywhere for it and couldn't find nothing! What am I going to do?" Ask trunks, pacing back and forth feeling worried. "If my parents find out that I took my T, Rex Air cycle out of that room, my butt is there's!"

"I wouldn't worry too much Trunks. You cloned your air cycle, remember and Christmas is not until next week, so that's more than enough time to find it."

"Your right Goten," said Trunks as he was starting to calm down and begins to smile. "I totally forgot about my cloned air cycle. Let's get something to eat! So both of the energized boys left Trunks room and went running down the stairs and into the kitchen where dinner was done and left on the stove. Both boys fix there plates and they were plied up high. The boys sat at the kitchen table and started eating there food like ferocious wild beast. While the boys were eating, Bulma was walking a policeman to the front door to let him out and the two boys seen this. After Bulma let the policeman out, she had seen Trunks and Goten in the kitchen and came over to them.

"There you boys are, did you both just get here?"

"We've been here for a few minutes. Why was that policeman here?"

"The room were I had the gifts was broken into and all of the gifts were stolen. All of those gifts that were in that room was for the unprivileged kids that are going to be at capsule corps annual kids Christmas party."

"That's impossible mom!" He said looking worried. "We have the best home security system in the world. How were they able to get in? And you usually keep those presents in storage. Why did you decide to store them at our house?"

"To answer your first question, they hack our security system. I'm sure the robbers watch our comings and goings, then waited until we were all gone before they did this and next, I had problems with getting a storage and that never happens, just like the Santa Claus I had hired for the kids Christmas party decided not to do it and it's hard trying to get another Santa Claus this late in the season but I'm not going to worry about any of this, I'm sure a miracle will happen. Anyway, Goten, I talk to your mother earlier and she said to stay here, Gohan will pick you up later." She looks at her watch.

"I wonder where Vegeta is. He's usually like clock work when its time to eat." The phone rings and she quickly walks away to answer it. "I hope that's Lance calling to tell me he's got some Santa clauses for me to interview.

"Goten, I'm in serious trouble." He said putting his hands up against is face.

"You were in trouble Trunks when you decided to clone that T, Rex Air cycle, which I told you were a bad idea."

"But I don't understand!" Cried Trunks. "I thought that air cycle was mine! It had my name on it and there were a lot of presents in that room with my name on them!"

"What if by accident, some of your gifts got mix up in that room and your parents don't realize it."

"Yeah, like last night when I cloned my air cycle and my grandparents came with some more presents to put in that room but the only thing is, I didn't get a chance to see if my name was on any of them. This sucks big time. I've got to do something Goten! I can't just let this go!"

"You really don't need to do anything because Oko and Dae are the only ones who know that you cloned and took the air cycle from your house and they won't tell anyone."

"So you're saying, since no one knows but us four, there's not anything for me to worry about?"

"Not unless the police catch the robbers and get back all of the presents."

"And I doubt that will ever happen because who ever stole all of those presents, I'm sure have given them all out by now." He signs. "Boy, do I feel relieved. Thanks Goten, you are a life saver."

"That's what friends are for." Said Goten, smiling.

Meanwhile, Eastlyn had just left the school and was on her way to the bus stop, when Sharpener pulled up next to her in his sports car.

"Hey girl, why are you leaving school so late?" He asks smirking at her.

"I was at the library doing some reading and checking out books for my novel writing class. Why are you just now leaving school?"

"I was waiting for you to come out. So I can give you a ride home."

"That's nice of you Sharpener but like I told you earlier, I don't mind taking the bus." She sees her bus coming. "Oh, here comes my bus. I'll call you later, sorry I didn't return your call last night but I promise to call you tonight, bye! She waves at him as she gets on the bus and he waves back at her. After the bus pulls off, Sharpener waits until the bus was a little further down before he pulls off to follow it.

"Why doesn't she want me to take her home? I just have to know. Especially, after what Ham and Grey said."

The ride was long and Sharpener started to notice the more east he went, the neighborhood started to change from nice looking, to not so nice looking. The bus finally stop and Eastlyn got off and went into this building that said Toddlers' Day School. Sharpener parked across the street where he couldn't be seen. She comes walking out with two children, a little girl and a boy. They walk down the street and tuned left and went through a gate that lead to a two story beige house where some of the paint was chipping off it and there was hardly any grass but everything was neat and clean. Then someone pulls up to the house where Eastlyn and the two kids went. A handsome guy gets out of the car and goes over to the gate, then through it. At the same time, Eastlyn was coming out the house with the two kids. The two children ran up into the arms of the handsome man that was starting to come up on the steps. Eastlyn walks to the car with the three of them. She helps him put the children into there car seats, after that, they hug and kiss each other and he gets into the car then takes off. Eastlyn goes back to her house and sits on the porch. She gets on her cell phone. Sharpeners phone rings and he answers it.

"Hey Eastlyn, what's up?" he said with a smile.

"Sharpener, you are one crazy man." She said with a smirk. "Parking down the street to spy on me, get over here before you get arrested." She hangs up and Sharpener drives off then pulls up in front of her house. He gets out of his car, goes through gate, onto the steps and sits down next to her on the porch.

"So, this is where you live." He said looking around.

"Why did you follow me to my house?"

"What makes you think I followed you to your house? I could know someone that lives over here."

"My brother in-law saw you parked over there and became concern. But I let him know who you were and he was relieved. Unless you are a drug dealer or doing some other illegal stuff or my neighbor's rich relatives and friends who definitely don't come around a lot, other than that, we don't have good looking rich men, with long blonde hair, along with a custom-made sports car that come in this neighborhood."

"You think I'm good looking?" He said with a smirk.

"Very. Tell me the reason you're here Sharpener. Because I don't believe you came all of this way for nothing."

"I wanted to visit you and you told me no and I don't take no for an answer, especially from a girl I really like."

"Correction, you wanted to take me home not visit me at my house."

"I wanted to do both."

"Is that all or is there more to this?"

"What are you asking?"

"I'll just come out and say it. Every since day one I came to orange star college and have told people where I live and who I am, there's been a lot of gossiping and some people have been treating me like I was a bad person and if you're out here to go back and tell your friends that it's true of what they had told you, if they told you anything, then you can leave because I don't have time for your games."

Sharpener didn't know what to say after that but he knew he had to be honest.

"Eastlyn, my friends did say some things about you but I wanted to find out for myself were these things true but before I heard any of these things that they said, I already like you."

"Would you still like me if you were to find out what they said was true? So far you've seen that I live in somewhat of a run down neighborhood. I do have mice for pets and I keep them in there gnaw proof cage. I do collect dead butterfly wings but I don't kill them and take off there wings nor do I find dead butterflies and take off there wings. I go to this store that sells them already laminated and buy them. Now, do you still like me after hearing all of this?"

"Of course I do but I have to tell you, I cringe big time when my friends told me about this but the way they told me was definitely not way you told me but what should I expect from a couple of dopes."

"You're among the few people like Gohan, Videl, Erasa and a few others that have accepted me as who I am." She gets up. "Do you want to have dinner with me and my family? We're having meat loaf with rice and veggies."

"Sure," he gets up. "I'll have dinner with you and your family."

"If you are use to having your food serve to you, it's not going to happen here. It's buffet style at this house." She opens the door to walk inside the house.

"That's fine with me." Said Sharpener smiling as he walks inside the house with Eastlyn.

The next morning, Goku and Vegeta had just arrived in a secluded area in the mountains.

"I'm looking forward to beating this elf to a pulp Kakarot if he brings Santa Claus or not."

"Do you believe now that Santa Claus is a real person?" Ask Goku.

"No I'm not convinced nor will I ever be. I still believe it's all a set up from an enemy."

"What's it going to take for you to believe there is a Santa Claus monkey man?" ask The Toy Maker after he appeared with Santa Claus, who was gag and tired up to a chair. "I hate the fat guy but he's real and he's about to become ancient history unless, I can make a deal with you Goku."

"Don't Kakarot! It's a trap!"

"What kind of deal do you have in mind?" asks Goku with a stern voice.

See what happens next in Chapter 5. Please read and review. I do accept anonymous reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing of Dragon Ball Z.**

**The Day Before Christmas**

**Chapter 5.**

"What kind of deal do you have in mind?" Ask Goku with a stern voice. "If it has to do with stopping Santa Claus from doing his work, forget it!"

"I don't want to stop Santa Claus from his job, just add on to it."

"What do you mean, just add on to it?" ask Goku in curiosity.

"I want to merge my workshop with Santa's." said The Toy Maker with an evil look. Santa Claus hearing this started muffling loud and wiggling violently in his chair.

"Looks like the big guy, doesn't want to do business with you." Said Vegeta with a grin and folding his arms.

"He doesn't have a say in the matter." Said The Toy Maker.

"Are you asking me not to fight you and Santa Claus will live?" ask Goku.

"Yeah, and your friend too. You don't have a choice, since Santa's life is in my hands."

"It's not my choice to make; you will have to talk with Mrs. Claus." Said Goku, not mentioning that Mrs. Claus turn him down.

"You mean there three advisors, Dingo, Bingo and Amigo. Mrs. Claus won't see me and they aren't any help as well."

"That's what you think." Said the voices of the three elves that suddenly appear next to Goku.

"You didn't get back with us Goku and we needed to find out were you okay. We also convinced Mrs. Claus to change her mind about you as well."

"Whooptido! What does that suppose to mean?" Ask The Toy Maker sarcastically. "Look! Your precious leader dies if these Saiyans fight me! Plus you three will be seeing more of me since I'm combining my workshop with Santa's."

"That will never happen! You'll die first!" Said the three elves in anger, as they power up to blast The Toy Maker.

"You've got to be kidding!" Said The Toy Maker giving them a look. "You three fight me? Your hats must be on you heads to tight! It's your funeral." He starts powering up to blast the three elves. The three elves and The Toy Maker started shooting at each other.

"Vegeta! Keep watch, while I go get Santa Claus!" Goku takes off running towards Santa Claus and The Toy Maker sees him. He uses his mind power to up root three very tall and wide trees then sends them flying rapidly towards Goku and Santa Claus. Vegeta sees the trees coming really fast from afar.

"Look out for those trees Kakarot!" Goku looks up and sees the trees almost too late but he instantly disappears with Santa Claus and reappears back over by Vegeta. Goku sighs.

"That was to close." He puts his two fingers to his head to disappear. I'll be right back Vegeta. He disappears with Santa Claus and reappears in his mansion next to his Santa's wife.

"Here he is Mrs. Claus, safe and sound, see ya!" he quickly put his two fingers to his head and disappears once again then reappears back in the spot were Vegeta was and he saw Vegeta in his super saiyan two form fighting along side of the three elves.

"I guess I better join them." Said Goku with a smirk and transforming into super saiyan three. The Toy Maker seeing Goku coming disappears.

"Ah man! He didn't have to leave on my account." Said Goku, feeling disappointed because he wanted to fight.

"He left because he was outclassed. I'm sure we've seen the last of him." Said Vegeta.

"Not so." Said the three elves with concern. "The Toy Maker is a very crafty elf. Now since his plans were ruin, he's going to try something else.

World literature had just ended for Gohan, Videl, Erasa and Sharpener. They said there goodbyes to each other and went there separate ways. Gohans next class doesn't start until forty five minutes, so he decides to go to the library to read and check out some books. After Gohan had got the books he wanted, he turns the corner and collides with Eastlyn. She bounced off him like a rubber ball and went flying rapidly along with her books but Gohan ran super fast with out anyone noticing him and past up Eastlyn to move the table out the way so she wouldn't land on it and catches her into his arms. They both crashed on the floor and everyone turn there heads to look but immediately went back to what they were doing except for Angela, who happen to be in the library at the time and seen Eastlyn in Gohans arms like they were kissing each other. She takes out her digital camera and snaps a picture. She walks away from Gohan and Eastlyn at a normal pace, and the moment she steps out of the library, she takes off like a jet over to the college newspaper office.

"I have something that you guys need to see and print.

"Angela, you know we already sent out our last Spit Gossip newsletter in the first week of December to end the year." Said Red giving her a look. "My staff and I already had to see Dean Hilbrant for the last newsletter that was written about the food shack servicing people spoiled Danishes and we got a warning. I don't need Dean Hilbrant on my case."

"But the food shack does serve spoiled Danishes." She said giving him a look.

"Dean Hilbrant doesn't consider that to be gossip and feels it should have never been printed."

"Dean Hilbrant doesn't get it!" Said Angela sighing. "What is the use of having a gossip newsletter, if there's no juicy gossip in it? I have something that will cause turmoil between Videl, Gohan, Eastlyn and Sharpener." Said Angela taking the picture chip out her camera and giving it to Red. He takes the picture chip and puts it through the picture slit on his laptop and pressed a key on the keyboard to download the picture, then it appears on the screen.

"This is it?" Ask red giving a look and pointing at the picture. "How is this going to cause any chaos?"

"Get a good look Red! Doesn't that look like they are going to kiss each other?" She asks pointing at the picture.

"No, it looks like she slams into Gohan, bounces off him like a rubber ball, he caught her into his arms to keep her from landing on something, then they crash on the floor together. There's no way anyone is going to believe this picture and like I told you, Spit Gossip is finished and will start up again in January."

"Okay then, since you're the genius, make this picture look believable without putting it in the newsletter! Besides Red, inquiring minds would want to know about this picture." She said with a sinister grin. Red like what Angela said and started changing the picture to make it look believable.

"There, that should do it and now I'll..."

"Now you will upload it on the world wide web?" she asks with a silly smile.

"That is so passé Angela. Watch and learn." Red starts typing really fast on his laptop and on the screen all kinds of shapes, letters and numbers were moving all over the place and a cell phone and TV appear, then suddenly all of those shapes, letters and numbers entered both the cell phone and TV. They finish uploading and a picture started to show Gohan and Eastlyn in the schools library sitting at the table with Gohan kissing Eastlyns hand and then getting up from the table walking away holding hands.

"I just uploaded this on every picture cell phone and satellite television in Japan, USA, Zimbabwe, including ours and etc. Those who don't have a picture phone, get to hear five different love phrases from Gohan and Eastlyn as ring tones."

"You can't be serious!" She said looking shock. "You were able to get there actual voices?"

"Yes," He turns the sound on. "Let's listen to them.

"I like you Gohan."

"I like you Eastlyn."

"Let's skip our next classes Eastlyn."

"Okay! Where are we to go Gohan?"

"To the wishing pond and throw our coins in Eastlyn."

Red turns off the sound and Angela gives him a, you've got to be kidding look.

"Okay, okay," said Red." Those are not love phrases or phrases but hey, at least everything else is excellent and to make a correction, the picture cell phones also have the five ring tones of Gohan and Eastlyn talking. Now, to keep this from coming back to me, I will delete this off of my laptop." He pressed a key and everything he did was deleted.

Gohan's fake conversation as a ring tone comes on Angela's phone and the picture of Gohan kissing Eastlyn's hand was on the phone as well. She answers it and turns on her speaker phone.

"Hello Flavor!"

"Angela! I have Gohan and Eastlyn on my picture phone holding hands and Gohan speaking was the ring tone!" Flavor said in excitement. Angela's phone beeps.

"Hold on Flavor, I have Lemon calling me on the other line. "What's up Lemon?"

"Girl, you will not believe what I'm about to tell you! I just heard Eastlyn as a ring tone and seen both Eastlyn and Gohan on my picture phone holding hands and leaving our schools library!" She said in an energized way. "Did you hear your ring tone of Eastlyn and seen Gohan and Eastlyn on your picture phone yet?"

"I sure did when Flavor called, who is on the other line as we speak. I wonder what's up with the four of them." She said and blinks one eye at Red with an evil smile "I thought Eastlyn and Sharpener was a couple. I'm sure Videl is hot right now."

"I'm sure she is. You know how she feels about girls trying to get with her man and since you said Sharpener's seeing Eastlyn, he might just go gangster on Gohan. I sense some major butt kicking about to happen!"

"So do I, gotta let you go Lemon, see ya." She gets off the other end with Lemon.

"Flavor! Lemon just told me the same thing you told me! I didn't get a chance to tell you but when you called a few minutes ago, I heard Gohan speaking as a ring tone and saw him kissing Eastlyn's hand on my picture phone."

"This is going to be the best gossip to end the year!" Said Flavor excitably. "See you later Angela!" Both girls get off there cell phones.

"This is great!" She said being thrilled "Now to go find out everybody's reaction especially Gohan, Eastlyn, Videl and Sharpener! My revenge is just too sweet! I definitely will have a Merry Christmas! Thank you so much Red," She starts to leave. "You are truly a genius." Angela walks out the door.

"That I am." said Red with a smug look.

Every classroom that had there TVs on and those who were on there cell phones, couldn't believe what was going on. Angela was thrilled at seeing the reactions from people. She goes back into the schools library and sits down at a table not to far from the table where Eastlyn and Gohan were. Angela sees Gohan and Eastlyn getting up from the table. She quickly grabs one of the books on the table to make herself look like she's so into reading that book. She eyeballs the both of them as they walk towards the door and out of the library. As Gohan and Eastlyn were walking and talking, people were staring, whispering to each other and snickering at them. They both didn't notice a thing until Erasa quickly walk up to them.

"Guys! I saw you both a minute ago on TV in my Computer Keyboarding one class and you were holding hands like you were a couple!" said Erasa with a frown.

"Erasa, what are you talking about? Eastlyn and me were not on TV!" He said giving her a look like she's lost her mind.

"You must have mistaken us for some other people and besides, we wouldn't be holding hands."

"That's right, you know I love Videl!"

"Way to go Gohan!" Said the first boy excitably and passing by.

"I didn't know you had it in you." Said the second boy passing by smiling.

"Dude, love the ring tones." Said the third boy passing by.

"Ring tones?" said Gohan as he turns on his picture cell phone to go listen to his ring tones but ends up first seeing the picture of him kissing Eastlyn's hand and becomes hysterical.

"Aaaah! I've got to see Videl!" He franticly runs away.

"Don't you have something to confess?" Ask Erasa, looking serious.

"No I don't! Didn't you notice when Gohan turned on his cell phone and how his reactions were after seeing that picture of us? That should be enough proof to show that me and Gohan are not seeing each other!"

"That's not what I meant!" She said sharply.

"Then what are you trying to say Erasa?" She asks with a frown.

"That you took Gohan's networking book and tape recorder out of his briefcase to make it look like he lost them because you like Gohan."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this! I found those things Erasa and was being a kind person by giving them back to him!"

"I know Gohan can be sometimes unorganized and forgetful but not continuously." said Erasa.

"He only lost two things; you make it sound like he's been losing things out of his briefcase everyday!"

"Far as I'm concern, two things are too much, when you come two days in a row giving him stuff that I believe you took out of his briefcase!" Sharpener walks up to them.

"I wonder what's up with Gohan. He zooms past me like a jet and nearly knocks me down. He seemed panic-stricken. Did he tell you guys what's wrong?" It remained silent for five seconds and Sharpener notice during that time frame, Erasa and Eastlyn intense angry stare at each other.

"What's wrong? And don't tell me theirs nothing wrong." He said with a serious look.

"I'm being accused of liking Gohan because I returned his networking book and tape recorder." She said with a frown.

"I had seen when Gohan put his networking book in his briefcase and losing his tape recorder is just a total joke!" Said Erasa sharply.

"The only reason why your saying these things because you seen Gohan and me holding hands on your class room TV set!"

"What?" Said Sharpener looking surprise. On Sharpeners phone, one of Gohans fake conversations comes on and this bothered him.

"What is this mess?" He said with a revolting look. "Why is Gohan a ring tone on my phone?" Sharpener opens up his picture phone to answer it but just before he starts to talk, he seen Gohan kissing Eastlyn's hand and he became enraged, his hair went up and expanded out as his eyes became like flaming red torches. He closes the phone and grabs Eastlyn's hand.

"Let's all go to Gohan and Videl!" They quickly walk away.

In the mean time, Videl was coming out of her class room when suddenly; Gohan appeared and grabs her from behind then disappears and reappears in front of Erasa, Sharpener and Eastlyn. The three of them had knocked each other down because Gohan and Videl scared them. Instantly, an angry Sharpener jumps up off the floor and gets into Gohans and Videls face.

"Are you guys' nuts?"

Videl pushed Sharpener back.

"Get out of my face! Gohan grab me and brought me over here!"

"I'm sorry guys but I had to quickly get us all together." Gohan said with a stern look. "I'm sure by now you all are aware of Eastlyn and me on your cell phones."

"And, on TVs." Said Erasa, frowning at Eastlyn.

"Eastlyn and you on cell phones and TVs? What are you two talking about?" ask Videl who was clueless to what they were saying.

"Let me show you." Said Sharpener opening up his cell phone to show her the picture of Gohan kissing Eastlyn's hand and plays the ring tone of Gohans fake conversation. Videl turns to Gohan and tries to keep from looking sad.

"Gohan, I refuse to believe this."

"I didn't kiss Eastlyn's hand!" said Gohan taking a hold of Videls hands and looking serious.

"It's true. Gohan never kissed my hand."

"Nor did I say that stupid ring tone. Who could have done this?" Wondered Gohan.

"Obviously an enemy." Said Sharpener.

"An enemy!" Said Eastlyn giving a look. I'm new at this school and this country. I don't have any enemies yet."

"Unfortunately, there are people in this world who treat others mean because they don't fit into their social club." Said Videl, "Maybe that's the reason you were targeted."

"We four haven't been at this college for long either." Said Erasa. "We shouldn't have any enemies at this school as well."

"Maybe not at this school but all of our lives, we lived and went to school in this country. So we have made some enemies." Said Gohan. "I was home schooled all of my life until, I started high school but that didn't keep me from making any enemies. Who ever did this obviously knows us and wanted to break up our friendship."

"Yeah," said the four of them in unison after understanding what Gohan said made since. Erasa and Videl went over to Eastlyn and give her a hug.

"I'm so sorry for accusing you of wanting Gohan for your boyfriend. Please forgive me." Said Erasa with tears slowly falling down her face.

"I forgive you Erasa." She said with a smile.

"The thought never entered my mind that you wanted to be with Gohan." Said Videl smiling.

"I'm so glad you didn't think that way." Eastlyn said smiling back at her.

"I'm sorry man, I went crazed when I seen you kissing Eastlyn's hand. I should have known better. You forgive me?" ask Sharpener with a smirk.

"Yeah man," Gohan and Sharpener grab each others wrist to signify there friendship. "It's all good.

I'm just glad this was all straightened out. Who ever did this, will soon see that there plan failed and will try something else."

"You sure about that Gohan?" Ask Sharpener.

"Trust me; they wouldn't have gone out of there way to do something this huge, if it wasn't vital. We just have to cleverly think this out in order to find out who did this."

Later on that late afternoon Trunks and Goten were sparing in the gravity room.

"Take this!" Screamed Trunks, shooting energy blast at Goten and he dodges it.

"Yeah! You miss me! You miss me! Ha! Ha! ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Sang Goten jumping up and down. But while Goten was laughing and singing, he didn't see that Trunks was controlling the energy blast and was bringing it back towards him. The blast hits Goten in the back and slams him up against the wall and drags him across it, then slams Goten to the floor.

"I bet you won't be singing and laughing now." Said Trunks with a devious smile. Goten slowly gets up and was angry.

"You're going to get it now Trunks!"

"What ever Goten, what are you going to do? Use the Kamehameha?" said Trunks mockingly. "That is your only best attack."

"No it's not!" Yelled Goten, as he quickly disappears and slams into Trunks after reappearing and before Trunks could hit the floor, Goten slams into Trunks again and starts kicking and punching Trunks so fast, Trunks couldn't see him nor stop him. Suddenly Goten stops kicking and punching Trunks, then picks him up with his mind power and throws Trunks through the door of the gravity room. Goten runs to the entry where the door once was and sees Trunks struggling to get up off the ground. Goten runs to his friend and tries to help him up but Trunks pushes him out the way in anger.

"Don't touch me! Where did you learn to fight like that because when we spared a few weeks ago, you didn't do this!"

"I've been training with my dad and Gohan. They are always tough to train with. They gave me a good beating but I eventually became the victor plus, they showed me some new stuff and some of it I did on you."

"Some of it? What else did you learn?" ask Trunks being curious.

"You'll find out when we spar again." Said Goten smirking. The two boys started to walk towards the house, when The Toy Maker appeared.

"Hello boys, have you both been good? I'm here to take you to see Santa Claus."

"No you're not." Said Goten with a frown. "I sense that you're evil. Santa's elves are not evil and they would ask for our parents' permission first for us to go see Santa!"

"Besides, there is no Santa Claus you badly dressed hobbit!"

"I'm an elf, you imp! Anyway, you're both leaving with me right now! Let's go!" Demand The Toy Maker.

"I don't think so!" said Gohan in anger as he powers up.

See what happens next in chapter 6. Hopefully, this is the final chapter. Please read and review.


End file.
